


Supporting The Death Chanter

by lordmediator



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Granger is a bit of a tsundere, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Partnership, Supportive Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: With the recent increase in demon attacks and ambushes, Alucard doesn't feel safe with anyone going alone, so he asks Angela to accompany Granger for his latest mission.





	Supporting The Death Chanter

Trudging up the dirt path that led up to the mountains, Granger scanned his surroundings, looking for any signs of danger. It wasn’t just his life that he had to look out for this time. For some reason, Alucard thought Granger needed some support for this mission, so he assigned Angela, a robot made by the infamous Dr. Baker.

Granger wouldn’t have minded the assistance, if only Angela wasn’t the complete opposite of him.

_“Love and hope, are the two greatest inventions!” was one of the first things she said to him, when he had gone out to meet her._

Rumors of Dr. Baker’s invention, a robot brought to life by stories of love and hope, turned out to be true. Alucard had warned him to be careful with Angela though, because his girlfriend Miya would kill the both of them if anything happened to her. 

_“I only fight for myself, no one else,” he told Alucard, but his senior was having none of it._

_“I know you are perfectly capable of handling S-Level Tasks on your own,” Alucard said softly, gently placing his hand on Granger’s shoulder, “but no man is an island.”_

Granger glanced over his shoulder. Angela followed him, a smile on her face, the light of the sunset hitting her face made her metallic skin glisten, and her big dolls eyes glow.

“Yes, Mr. Granger?” Angela asked, upon noticing him staring at her.

He quickly looked away when he knew he was staring at her for too long. “Nothing! And I told you not call me ‘Mr. Granger,’ just Granger will do.”

She giggled cheerfully, “Ok, Mr. Gra—I mean Granger!”

_Why did Alucard have to give me such a happy robot as my support?_

It was something he questioned over again and again in his head. It wasn’t that he was annoyed at Angela or anything like that. He was scared he wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation and scare her off. While he knew that she wasn’t human or an elf, she was still capable of emotion. His demeanor often made people stay away from him, and Granger was used to being alone.

So, to have someone that was all love and joy, and didn’t seem to mind having him as company… well, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel.

“Angela?” he said before he could stop himself.

“Yes, Granger?” she answered, walking alongside him, closer than Granger would have liked.

“I… was wondering…” Granger mentally slapped himself for faltering at their proximity. “How do you honestly feel about Alucard making you my support?”

“Alucard didn’t make me your support. I volunteered for it!” she proudly declared, slightly tilting her head to the side.

“You did?” While everyone called him tone deaf, he knew his hearing was still good, but he wondered if he heard that right, “but you barely even know me. We just met today.”

At this, she casted her gaze to the ground, a sad smile on her face, “Alucard confessed to Miya that he was worried about you and your missions,” she continued, “he said that he wasn’t sure if he should let you keep going off on your own or get someone to accompany you.”

“He was _that_ worried?”

She nodded. “After Leomord tried kidnapping Nana and Harith, both Miya and Alucard have been worried sick about their friends.”

Granger nodded in understanding. Alucard had saved Harith from Helcurt’s clutches, and Miya helped train Nana to better control her destructive powers. He even remembered how concerned they were when they didn’t hear from their friends Zilong and Lesley for so long.

“Then why did you volunteer?” he asked.

“Because it’s my job to help people!” she answered with probably the most angelic smile he ever saw on anyone. A smile that could only come from someone that truly just wanted to help people and not expect anything in return. “Oh! You’re smiling!”

His hand quickly flew to his mouth, as he turned away from the robot. “I was not—”

“Yes, you were!” she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in joy, “you should keep smiling! It’s important!”

Suddenly, the marksman stopped dead in his tracks, a shadow over his face as he stared ahead. Angela stopped right beside him, and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, when Granger pointed ahead.

“We’re here.” 

In the distance, they saw a very ominous-looking mansion that even from afar, you could tell that the place had been abandoned for a long time. Shattered windows, cracks all over the walls with growing ivy, and tall weed surrounding the decrepit building. The one thing that seemed intact were the large wooden double doors at the front entrance.

Quickly and quietly entering the building through one of the open windows, the marksman turned to his robot companion. He could tell that she wasn’t the least bit scared, with her eyes scanning the room side to side, and her mouth in a thin line. 

“Angela, stay close to me,” he whispered, “do _not_ wander off on your own.”

“Ok.” She whispered back with an encouraging smile. And just as Granger was about to turn back, she added, “but remember to keep smiling!”

He inwardly groaned. He wanted to point out that he’ll most likely be ending lives tonight, and doing that with a smile on his face just made him look all the more sinister, but opted to respond with, “let’s make this quick,” he said as he took out his gun.

The pair sneaked out of the room, approaching the stone staircase. They could hear voices coming from upstairs, several of them actually. The two looked at each other, nodding, and slowly went up the steps. 

“Look at all this gold, boys!” A high-pitched male voice said, “we’re rich!”

“With this, we’ll have enough money to turn this sorry excuse of a mansion, into a mansion that could rival the Baroque family mansion!” Another man added.

“My vision sensors have picked up on ten hostile enemies.” Angela suddenly spoke, but low enough for just Granger to hear. “Each of them has a gun, and all ten of them are from the Wastelands.”

He could tell that a lot of them were from the Wastelands, but all ten of them? He might have to send word to Clint to keep his town’s criminals in check once this was over.

“What else can you tell, Angela?” Normally, knowing this much was enough for him, but the more information they got, the better their report and their approach.

“Um, they all have sacks of gold with them, twenty sacks in total. Other things in the room include a long wooden table, a wooden bench in the far corner, and a ripped-up carpet on the floor.”

Well, that was as useful as it was going to get.

As the group of thieves huddled around their stolen gold, a soft melody began to fill the room. 

“The hell is that?” One of them wondered aloud.

As the bewildered men looked around, the music’s volume increased, revealing the music to be some sort of sad, broken symphony, and without even realizing it, a gunshot rang throughout the room, cutting off the music, just as they saw one of their men collapse onto the floor, a pool of his blood quickly forming around him.

“WHO IS THERE!” One of them cried out, with no idea where to point his gun. “SHOW YOURSELF!” 

Alas, they were too slow, and three more gunshots were heard, just as they saw three more of their men hit the floor, their eyes wide in shock. Four down, six more left to go.

“There!” One of them spotted an unknown shadowy figure at the corner of the room.

All six of the remaining thieves opened fire at the lone figure, but their bullets seemed to have no effect on the intruder. 

“What the hell?!” One of them repeated, “How is he still standing?”

“Look!” That was when they noticed a pink glow surrounding the figure, acting as some sort of shield. He pointed at the top of the mysterious figure’s head, where they saw a small puppet doll with a short brown hair, a pink and white body with a big cerulean bow on top of its head.

“Hehehehe!” a robotic girl voice echoed from the small doll.

“Shoot it!” 

They were too slow. Just as they aimed their guns, a sudden wave of pink light erupted from the pink shield, and the two men at the front were weakened, feeling their strength suddenly leave them. Granger took opportunity to quickly shoot everyone that had been struck by Angela’s love waves. 

Eight down, two left to go. 

As Granger shot the ninth theif, he heard the last one stumble, as he tried running out of the room. Angela quickly took out her puppet strings and latched it onto the last man standing. 

The criminal felt himself slow and stiffen as a barrage of gold and white strings surrounding him like a cocoon. And before he knew it, he was completely frozen, his limbs completely unresponsive. Beside him, he heard the sound of the safety of a gun turn off to his right. He let out a yelp, his eyes wide with fear, and sweat streaming down his forehead, as the infamous demon hunter Granger just looked at him with an impassive expression, the gun less than an inch away from his head.

“Please!” the thief pleaded, “I’ll give you all the gold, just let me—” He never got to finish, as Granger pulled the trigger, and the man fell face-first onto the floor with a loud thud.

“You sold yourselves to the demons of the Abyss for all that gold.” Granger whispered, mostly to himself, even though he knew Angela could hear. “Was it worth it?”

Angela popped out of the small puppet doll version of herself, stumbling while doing so.

“Uh…” 

“Angela?”

The robot sheepishly laughed, as she faced him. Her strings had tangled around her arms and body, reminding him of that mummy Khufra he met once.“The strings of my puppet got tangled up,” she explained, “Can you help me with that?”

Normally, he would’ve groaned, but he found himself amused at the robot’s silly situation. Not like he was going to tell anyone that. Carefully, he loosened the strings and untangled his robot companion’s strings around her. Once he was done, the strings around her retracted back into Angela’s fingers, as if they were never there.

“Thank you so much, Granger!” she said with a wide smile.

He wanted to ask her if that happens often but decided against it. Clearing his throat, he gazed down at the mess they created. The small sack of gold that thief had strapped to his belt, was beginning to fade into dust. He didn’t need to look back in the room to know that all their precious sacks of gold were turning as well. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, heading back to the staircase, feeling disgusted just being in the same room as those men, “Our mission here is done.”

“Will do!” she replied, following after him.

As the duo walked away from the mansion, Granger wondered if this meant the end of their partnership. Would he ever see Angela again after this? While he knew he preferred working alone, it felt nice having someone accompany him. Someone that didn’t judge his appearance or personality, and didn’t complain about his killing methods.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna be taking on a few more tasks after this.” He said, looking up at the moon, an unfamiliar sense of shyness coming from his chest, despite his calm demeanor. “Wanna come with me?” 

“As your support?!” She asked, her hands clasped together and her big red eyes sparkling.

Granger nodded.

“I would love to!” She exclaimed, wrapping her limbs around Granger’s waist, surprising the man, his face quickly turning red.

“A-Angela!” He sputtered out, feeling her robotic limbs crush him in her embrace, “You’re crushing me!”

“Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for fun. I needed some fluff after reading too many angsty fanfics. This was also inspired by a drawing by AnzSketch on ig where Angela is encouraging Granger to smile, which was inspired after a gameplay in where a Granger carried their team to victory. Also, as an Angela main, the idea of her and Granger being partners was just so appealing I couldn't help but write about it!
> 
> Hope you like it and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
